Durarara! Stuff
by KikiKapriix
Summary: This is basically the non-sexual version of this. Read the first chapter, explains about what you'll expect to see. OCxCanon, on CERTAIN occassion, OCxOC.
1. Explination

I'll be warning you right now, I am specifically an OC only oriented with relationships.

This is Durarara!, obviously, related.

The three OC's in here will be the following;

Kiana Li Mariveil is a black haired cyan eyed seventeen year old, who works as a 'cosplayer' in a local book store for new manga. Female

Samantha Yomenasai is a black haired lime green eyed eighteen year old, who doesn't work and typically stalks Shizuo Heiwajima. Female

Bradley Yomenasai is a black haired lime green eyed roughly twenty three year old, who has a job making toys for zoo animals. Male

Kiana is Sammy's best friend, Sammy is Bradley's younger sister, and Bradley is Kiana's ex boyfriend and still friend

Kiana is my OC, Sammy and Bradley are Sammy's OC; a link to her profile is on my profile. :)

Warnings (Possible);

Crack

Craziness

Slight ooc-ness

Hints of Yuri

Stalker

Creepy

Love

And Cake, cat, and comic book loving :)

Possible Pairings But Not Limited To;

Sammy x Shizuo

Kiana x Shizuo

Sammy x Izaya

Kiana x Izaya

Kiana x Bradley

Kiana x Shinra

Kiana x Sammy

Kiana x Kida

Kiana x Chikage

Kiana x Kasuka

Again possible, but not limited to~

Also just for future reference whilst reading these;

Relationships (Friend/Foe);

Shizuo and Sammy are typically 'friends', except with the one-shot(s) where he's with Kiki. Generally with those his stalker annoys him, very much. Otherwise he doesn't mind her company at all.

Izaya and Sammy generally nothing really there, he's just kind of there. Generally, that is. In the few moments where Sammy's with Izaya, well depending she can usually be a little bit… not mean but Sammy-ish.

Kiana and Shizuo are typically pretty good friends, so overall there isn't much difference. It's just that when it's not Sammy x Shizuo they're a bit closer~!

Kiana and Izaya typically are 'somewhat' close, he gets on her nerves just as everyone else does, but she can handle him a bit better than some others.

Celty, Sammy, and Kiana no matter which roleplay are considered good friends. Celty is closer to Kiana, but still cares for Sammy.

Now I add this because certain situations can make certain things different. For example, in Durarara specifically, we've gotten bored and made a whole new bio for our characters. These include;

(Original and usually what we've stuck to) Sammy; Shizuo's stalker, Kiana; works at a book store (Most likely Erika and Walker's favorite person~ xD)

Sammy; con-artist, Kiana scientist; neither like Izaya, Sammy for her own reasons, Kiana because she thinks humans are disgusting. (Basically Kiana is a scientist who's Haruhi Suzumiya)

Sammy; manga-ka, Kiana; voice-actress; this one is overall self explanatory.

Sammy; journalist, Kiana; model; this would work well with Kasuka because in our roleplay he's the reason she got the job :D

That is all, I hope you enjoy reading. 3


	2. Moe Moe Kiki

**Author's note; Sorry if it's a bit ooc-ish ;3; Most of these are written when I'm half asleep.**

**This is Shizuki~ Hey that fits :DD Yeah, this is Shizuo x Kiana. If I made any errors, sorry vwv; I'm too lazy to re-read to fix.**

Shizuo Heiwajima glared at the information broker. Time and time again that… flea had escaped from him, but not today! He would kill him if it killed him. His grip tightened on the stop sign within his hands, making a very deep dent that resembled his hand.

"Uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I was you Shizu-chan… Besides, wouldn't Kiana be upset if you left her… again, just to chase after me…?"

His eyes widened for a second, hesitantly looking back towards the black haired female; though they quickly narrowed while growling loudly.

"Don't mention her name, Izaya…"

"Oh-ho-ho, do you have a soft spot for her, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya seemed to laugh in a mocking tone, only forcing Shizuo to swing the sign post towards him. He dodged it a little too easily. This only made Shizuo madder. That damn flea always got away, always, always, always. It was a little more than frustrating.

"Well, sorry to cut this short Shizu-chan, but I gotta run. See ya~"

He smirked, closing his flick blade before starting to run off back towards the direction he lived in. Back towards the little hole he called a home.

"I-ZA-YA…!"

Shizuo screamed as he did what Ikebukuro knew him well for, picking up a vending machine and throwing it in the direction of the information broker. Of course it didn't hit him, nothing ever did. Nothing… serious enough to kill him that was.

"Shizuo-san…"

The younger female said quietly, frowning towards the angry blond. Kiana was only a few years younger, he was 23, she was 17. It was close enough hat they were able to hang out, and no one complained. Actually it calmed him down, surprisingly. His stalker got on his nerves, that stupid flea got on his nerves; almost everything did… but not her.

She couldn't exactly calm him down as she would love to, but it made Celty as well as Kasuka feel a little bit better knowing he was calm… at least some of the time. Kiana walked over towards him, holding up a small bottle with white liquid inside of it.

He could only give a small smile as he took the bottle from her grasp, opening it and drinking the contents. Kiana returned the smile softly, while looking off in the direction Izaya left. She didn't know much about him, and Shizuo thought it was best left that way. Anyone who didn't know Izaya was lucky.

That's how mostly… everyone who knew the male spoke. 'It's best not to talk to him…' Everyone thought that, Celty even did. If she could avoid it she would, though of course because of her job she encountered him a little more regularly than she had hoped.

Later that night Kiana found herself typing on the computer, humming a low 'huh' whilst talking to the other members of the chat.

**Kanra has logged on.**

**Setton: Good evening Kanra-chan.**

**Kanra: Good-eve-ning! Kanra-chan's here!**

**Naika has logged on.**

**Naika: Of course you'd be the one to speak in third person, can't you be more normal Kanra-chan?**

**Kanra: Ah! Naika-san, how could you be so mean? ; A ;**

**Naika: It's not hard, when it's you, we're talking about.**

**Bakyura has logged on.**

**Bakyura: I think Naika-san is already my favorite person here.**

**Tanaka Taro has logged on.**

**Tanaka Taro: Of course you'd like anyone who makes Kanra-chan cry. Lol**

**Setton: Lol, it's sad because I think you are right Taro-san.**

**Naika: Well that's cool, I guess. I'm glad I'm liked. I think… is that a good thing?**

**Kanra: Yes~! No one's hated here.**

**Bakyura: Except you.**

**Naika: Bakyura-san, can I confess my love to you?**

**Tanaka Taro: Ehh?**

**Setton: What's going on?**

**Bakyura: Of course you can Naika-san, but I'm sorry my true love is girls~**

**Naika: Well you don't exactly know what gender I am, now do you?**

**Setton: It's kind of hard to tell. You seem to have traits of both when you type, Naika-san.**

**Kanra: I bet Naika-san is a dirty old man IRL~!**

**Naika: I bet Kanra-chan is lying and is a disgusting horrible man IRL.**

**Tanaka Taro: That's not nice, Naika-san. Lol**

**Bakyura: LOL**

**Bakyura: Yep, Naika-san is my favorite person here.**

**Kanra: ; A ; Naika-san is so mean~ Are you calling me ugly!**

**Naika: Yep. Kanra-chan, I bet you are a pathetic lonely ugly man IRL. That's why you harass people here~!**

**Tanaka Taro: There is so much irony in that statement. lol**

**Kanra: Not you too, Taro-san~! D:**

**Kanra: Anyway, getting off the wonderful subject of –me- I heard Shizuo Heiwajima was being a big brute like usual today.**

**Kanra: I heard he ignored a lovely young woman just to chase after Izaya, do you think he's gay?**

**Naika: No.**

**Tanaka Taro: I highly doubt it.**

**Setton: Absolutely not.**

**Bakyura: If anything, Izaya's the gay one, stalking Shizuo like a creeper.**

**Naika: Do the creep, ahh, do the creep, ahh!**

**Naika: .A. Joke no one will get~**

**Kanra: You're right~! No one gets it. You're so smart Naika-san.**

**Bakyura: Actually, that song does remind me of Izaya.**

**Naika: A-Ah! I think I do love you Bakyura-san! My marriage offer still stands~!**

**Tanaka Taro: You never asked him to marry you, lol.**

**Naika: Well then, would you like to get married, Bakyura-san? True love will conquer all!**

**Bakyura: Lol**

**Bakyura: Maybe.**

Slowly she turned the computer off, closing the laptop and placing it gently on the coffee table in front of her. It was nice, but it wasn't hers. Kiana didn't exactly live with Shizuo, no more like she resided with him once in a while. It calmed him down, keeping him from constantly breaking things…

After all her best friend was his stalker, and she knew how frustrating it could be to have her shove her beliefs down your throat. No, not like Christianity, more like forcing him to be superman… Whether he wanted to or not.

Leaning against the door frame to his room, she watched the blond sleep soundly in his bed. It wasn't unusual for her to stay up later than him, or for him to sleep during the day when she slept at night. It was always back and forth for the two; sometimes they'd go a few days without much contact.

That was alright though, they didn't mind. A smile crept across her face. She remembered what Kanra had said on the chat. She knew Izaya was Kanra, which was what made it so fun to insult 'her'. But sometimes he did make sense.

'_**Kanra: Anyway, Shizuo's a big brute, don't you think?**_

_**Naika: Nah, like Bakyura-san said earlier, Izaya's just a creepy stalker.**_

_**Kanra: You know Naika-san, I think the only reason you defend Shizuo so much… is because you love him! Admit it.'**_

Kanra's statement actually had some truth to it, but she wouldn't admit it to him. For now being close friends was good enough, why should she ask for more?

"Goodnight, Shizuo… I love you… Sleep well…"

Turning off his light, she went back to his couch before pulling the covers around her body. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, snuggling into the large fluffy pillow Shizuo had given her to use.

Later after Shizuo woke up, he stared down at the female sleeping. He smiled as he leaned down, kissing her forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Kiana… I love you too…"

He wasn't sure if it was because she had heard him, but she seemed to move a bit, as though acknowledging his statement. He smiled as he noticed her smiling in her sleep, going off and getting ready himself.


	3. InvisiGirl x Superman

_Can we pretend…_

Over head the night time sky was beautifully glistening with its many vibrant shining orbs of light. The young woman stared up at it in thought. Oh how she wished… No one could understand the wishes she had… The unnatural… The unrealistic… The things no one had the guts to admit they wished for… But that's how every creator wants their creations to be… Right…? The narrator wanting the story to pick itself up and walk around… The characters to speak and talk as though they were actually real… It was hard being surrounded by manga _freaks_ when she was in love with her dear comic books. No, she wasn't one of the extremely nerdy annoying comic book fans; she just saw it as her escape, as her surreal reality.

… _that airplanes in the night sky…_

It wasn't that abnormal; everyone in their life has wished that unrealistic things were real. To know that there was something out there they didn't know about… To know their childhood dreams were… Real… That's why so many people had troubles in today's society. Their childish dreams and hopes were crushed early on, leading them to lead society normal lives without true hopes and dreams that they wish beyond anything else would be… real… Well the young female stalker didn't have a problem believing in such things… After all her superheroes walked the Earth with her…

…_are like shooting stars?_

Shizuo Heiwajima was a name feared by many people in Ikebukuro. _'Don't piss him off.' _This is the statement every one would tell someone just arriving in the hectic town. After all… bartender suits were like red lights in the city of Ikebukuro… more specifically, Shizuo's bartender suit. Izaya Orihara was also another familiar name in Ikebukuro, despite the fact the man didn't even live in the city. He was able to do things unimaginable despite the fact he had no amazingly natural strength. Kiana Li Mariveil, if she was known by people, they were actually a close friend. The image of the female was that of a Chronic Liar, no one knew her real name besides a select few. The female had talent just… Never used it as much as Sammy would have liked her too…

_I could really use a wish right now…_

"Superman… Batman… and Cat woman…~" The girl spoke silently in a sing-song tone as she smiled to herself. "Huh?" That was right she and Shizuo were sitting on a park bench waiting for Tom. The once annoying stalker had now been a good friend of the Ikebukuro fighting doll. "I was just thinking about something, don't mind me…" A light laugh came from the girl. Whether she knew about it herself or not, she had her own personal disease. In her mind the world she watched and the world she lived were completely two different ones.

_Wish right now…_

Shizuo's eyes were directed towards the ground, silently thinking; as well Sammy's were upwards as she thought towards the sky. Silent thoughts stirred in both of their minds, on nothing yet about everything. It was… complicating. A loud gasp was heard as the female stared at the sky. "What?" Shizuo asked quickly assuming something was wrong, getting ready to attack. "Look Shizuo…! A shooting star…! A shooting star…!" The female squealed, grinning as she saw the star within the sky, soon closing hers to make a wish upon the flying orb of light.

_Wish right now…_

… Silence came from the male. Was what he was seeing true? Did she think wishing upon a star would make her deepest darkest desires come true? Her eyes fluttered opened to see the male staring silently. "What…? You didn't make a wish?" "No…" "Why not!" Before he could even respond to her question she pointed in the sky. "Look! Make a wish Shizzy-chan…" It was another moment as she closed her eyes, making a wish.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now…_

_Wish right now…_

_Wish right now…_

Why did he have to make a wish? Something that might never come true… Something he'd wonder about for the rest of his life. Did he really need a star to make his wishes come true? No he didn't… That's why he'd take things into his own hands… Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the females softly, waiting for her to slap him or something. "… Thank you Shizuo…" She said happily as they pulled away from each other. "What…?" He asked as his lids fluttered rapidly. "Thank you…" "For what…?" A smile crossed her lips, kissing his cheek quickly. "Thank you for making my wish come true…"


	4. Chronic Liar x Flea

**Author's Note; orz Sorry Izaya's OOC-ish.**

**I hope you like if anyone reads~ xD**

A woman waltzed quietly through the halls of the mall with the others.

One was well known in Ikebukuro.

"Shizzy-chan…"

A man said to himself as he looked down at the group of four.

"What're you talking about Kiki? That's ridiculous."

One was a stalker.

"Sammy Stalker-san…"

Everyone had a nickname in his book even if it were barely apart from their original name.

Shizuo Heiwajima was once a bartender but not anymore.

He was now somewhat of a body guard for the male with dreadlocks.

He still wore the bartender suit however.

The man with dreadlocks was his employer, who was named Tom.

'Sammy Stalker-san' was Samantha Yomenasai.

As her nickname stated she was Shizuo's stalker.

She was a fairly young female who had an odd obsession with comic books.

Shizuo was like superman to her.

This made the male overlooking them laugh a little with the thought.

"Shizzy-chan is like superman isn't he…?"

Now the woman he had his eyes on in particular…

-was the one with the bright cyan eyes and the raven colored hair…

"Kiana Li Mariveil…"

He spoke her name as though a kid speaking of their favorite sweet snack.

It was said with all the usual fluffiness he spoke with…

-but also with a sugary tone as though he were ready to lick his lips at the thought…

"Again and again you've deluded me…"

A sickening grin crossed the male's features before speaking again:

"But not anymore…"

Pulling her hair behind her ear the female referred to as 'Kiana' spoke.

"It's not ridiculous; you're just more stubborn than a mule."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she somewhat glared at the female she spoke to.

The woman known as 'Samantha' or 'Sammy' began to freak out slightly.

"Stop speaking out nonsense in front of Shizzy-chan!"

"I hate that nickname…"

A small barely noticeable twitch of his eye came from behind the blue sunglasses covering them.

It was another moment of petty arguing before over the intercom came;

"Miss Mariveil, we have something that belongs to you at the front desk. I repeat Miss Kiana Mariveil; we have something that belongs to you at the front desk. Please come by to get it as soon as you can."

Kiana stared up at the intercom in disbelief.

"What the…? I'll be back…"

Her footsteps echoed loudly as she walked away from the trio.

"Hm…"

No one seemed to care besides Shizuo, who had the look as he usually did when Izaya was near by.

"Something smells…"

He quietly said before Kiana was completely out of earshot.

The woman at the front desk smiled hesitantly.

"I'm sorry to make you walk all this way miss, but the man who told us said he couldn't leave it with us. He said it was important and could only be given to you from him. He did leave us this number."

…

The bored expression was the only way she could respond to her.

"What is it?"

After giving her the number the man had left she began to walk away.

Dialing was heard as she returned to the group.

"What was it?"

"Just a phone number…"

"Who's?"

"That's what I'm finding out…"

This was how the short conversation between Kiana and Sammy went before the phone actually began ringing.

Pressing it to her ear she waited to hear the person on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Err—Hello I believe you have something for me?"

"Ah—Right, Miss Mariveil am I correct?"

"Just call me Kiki."

A moment passed before anything was said.

"Wait… how do you know my name?"

A short laugh was heard.

"Let's just say I know things."

"…"

"Well Miss Mariveil—Kiki, if you meet me near the Pokémon games in the game store near you, I can give it to you."

"… Fine. I'll be there in five minutes, don't time me."

Closing the phone she scoffed a little.

"I'll be back… _again_."

As she left again Shizuo could only say one line.

"It really smells…"

"You've been saying that Shizzy-chan! But, but it smells fine to me!"

His right eye slowly twitched, not in anger towards the girl but more towards the name.

"That's why…"

Pulling his sunglasses off he folded them and placed them carefully in his pocket.

Kiana wasn't much for games but Pokémon was one she actually did enjoy.

"Black or White… I haven't had the time to pick either…"

Her fingers traced over as though thinking about which to buy that day.

"If you really want you can have both."

Slowly out of what seemed to be no where the man who claimed to have something of hers appeared.

"… Izaya…"

Her nose wrinkled up slowly, the tone anything but welcoming.

"Now, now Kiana my dear… Don't give me that…"

It was an odd smile that made her slowly relax the scrunched up expression.

"No wonder you figured out my name…"

Rolling her eyes slowly, she crossed her arms.

"Seven times…"

"Eh…?"

That smile never left his face, staring at her and speaking again.

"Seven times you've lied to me about your name. Seven times I've had to put up with those false ones you gave me again and again."

"Oh really…? Most people don't get to two."

Kiana seemed to treat it like a game; like everyone was just a piece to the puzzle.

"That's because I'm just as stubborn as you are. That's why I forced this meeting; you wouldn't just openly talk to me any other way…"

Slowly he walked a little closer.

"Kiana…"

Her eyes widened a little, backing up towards the games.

"Wh-Wha…?"

Before another word was said he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

It wasn't even a second later that his lips came into contact with hers in a deep loving passionate kiss.

At first a muffled, 'mff', came out before slowly relaxing into the kiss.

Izaya grinned to himself slowly, feeling her arms begin to rest on his shoulders before a loud interruption.

"IIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!"

Shizuo's eye was twitching as he looked to the duo in the game store.

"Hm, Shizzy-chan so nice to see you…"

His arms were still wrapped around Kiana with absolutely no intention to release her any time soon.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't get the hell off of her…"

…?

"Shizzy-chan, are you in _love_ with Kiki?"

He only asked to agitate the man, getting closer to Kiana with his head a top of hers.

"No I think he just sees me like a close acquaintance…"

"Kiki you _are_ his friend~"

Sammy added seeming to squeal as Shizuo grabbed the hood of Izaya's jacket.

"For Kiki's sake you better get the hell out of here or I'll rip you off of her and kill you…"

"Shizzy-chan you big brute would you really do that?"

Izaya's smirk only grew, holding tightly onto Kiana.

Slowly his hands reached down fiddling with something in his jacket before handing a bag to Kiana.

"Well Shizzy-chan it looks like our game of tag can begin~"

With that Izaya ran off with Shizuo hot on his trail.

Kiana looked within the bag that Izaya had given her.

"…"

"What's that Kiki~?"

Sammy jumped over to look.

"Pokémon Black and White… with a note…"

The note read:

_Happy Belated Birthday Kiana, my dear…__* __I hope you enjoy this late birthday gift. It took a while to choose it, but don't be fooled more gifts are going to come your way. That is until you start seeing me more often~_

"Damn him…"

He found her weakness; she couldn't accept gifts no matter how much she liked them.

Well if there was no one to object to… She couldn't… could she?

Izaya smirked as he ran off, knowing he'd be seeing her more often.


End file.
